oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Ross
Scott Ross was a Biker and Aryan inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Stephen Gevedon. Character Summary Imprisoned for felony possession of marijuana, Ross is on his third conviction and serving life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. He leads the Bikers, who are allied with the Aryan Brotherhood, and later leads the Aryans during Vernon Schillinger's absence in the riot up to his death at the end of Season 1. He was friends with Vernon Schillinger before and shares their hatred towards The Muslims. He is an opportunist who tends to manipulate even a staff member for his own good, which later gets him killed. He is hated by most inmates and staff due to his bullying nature and hygiene problem. In Season 3, it is revealed that he had tense relation with his sister during childhood. Plot Summary Season 1 Ross arrives and is sponsored by Mark Mack and reintroduced to his old friend Vernon Schillinger. In Oz, cigarettes have been banned and Ross presents a business offer to Officer Wittlesey, the ex-wife of a former Biker in Ross' gang, whom he had (and still exhibited) an unrequited crush on. He asks for one carton a day to be brought in and sold as he wishes to make money supplying the inmate's tobacco demands. In the meantime, he assists the Aryans and Bikers in ridiculing Schillinger's sex slave Tobias Beecher, until Schillinger attempts to dispose of Beecher, in the hope that he will be able to bunk with Ross instead. However Schillinger is attacked by a PCP-crazed Beecher and hospitalized shortly after this revelation. As this is going on, Ross hears that a possible riot is brewing and wishes to assist Irish inmate Ryan O'Reily during the riot. O'Reily says that the Muslim inmates intend to start it and that they should work with the Aryans and Homeboys if Muslim leader Kareem Said is to turn on them. Schillinger then comes back to Emerald City recovered from Beecher's attacks and Ross suggests that he eliminate him. However, Schillinger is back on the condition that he is trying to remain on good behavior to make his parole date which is coming up. Wittlesey, then warned by Unit Manager Tim McManus to stop assisting Ross in the cigarette business, states that she will no longer smuggle cigarettes for Ross. Ross then briefly threatens to testify against Wittlesey if she refuses to help him. As this happens, two of the Biker inmates get into a fight that causes the rumored riot to start. After a riot breaks out, Said shoots a smuggled gun into the air causing the organization of the inmates. Ross leads the Bikers and Aryans in the riot watching over the entrance gate on Said's orders. As the S.O.R.T. team approaches to recapture Emerald City, Ross puts the COs and McManus, who have been taken hostage into a line to be shot first. During the recapture, Ross shoots McManus with Said's gun, due to the fact that he was jealous Wittlesey had feelings for McManus and not him. After this, Wittlesey then uses a gun supplied by SORT team member Rick Heim to shoot Ross in the head, heart, and genitalia, killing him. Season 2 As the aftermath of the riot is being investigated by law school dean Alvah Case, it is revealed that Ross was a compulsive liar, with a "terrible hygiene problem." One apparent lie uncovered during the investigation, was that Ross was engaged in a sexual affair with riot ally Ryan O'Reily. This is relayed to Alvah Case by the prison psychiatric staff, and is adamantly denied by O'Reily, when Case confronts him. Because Ross was disliked by the majority of the inmates and staff, Warden Leo Glynn convinces Case to state that Ross was accidentally killed. Season 3 Ross' half-sister, Tricia, arrives in Oz, responding to a letter sent by Kareem Said regarding Said's lawsuit against Oz. Said asks Tricia to join Said's side in the lawsuit but she denies him, stating that Ross was an evil person and deserved to die. Appearances Season 1 *Straight Life *To Your Health *Plan B *A Game of Checkers (Death) Gallery Scott_Ross_3.jpg|Ross as seen in his crime flashback. RossWithGrovesTooth.jpg|Ross with Donald Groves' tooth. Ross-Riot.jpg|Ross during the riot in Em City. Trivia * Ross was a member of the Hells Angels Motorcycle Club.Ross' line to O'Reily in A Game of Checkers: "If the Muslims riot, we're ready. Angels, Aryans. What about the homeboys?" References Category:Characters Category:The Bikers Category:The Aryans Category:Emerald City Category:Prison gang leaders Category:Prison riot leaders Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lifers Category:Drug dealers